


Seeking Holy Guidance

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [47]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Character Development, Gen, Pre-Series, Religious Conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7225150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regardless of how many exorcisms she's performed via Scisco Dei, Greta secretly expects failure each time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeking Holy Guidance

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 16 June 2016  
> Word Count: 231  
> Written for: virgo_397  
> Prompt: Sister Greta - Doubt  
> Summary: Regardless of how many exorcisms she's performed via Scisco Dei, Greta secretly expects failure each time.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series character development for Sister Greta. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: The balance between pride and humility is always a fascinating thing for me to explore, and who better to do this with than Sister Greta? Her fanatical dedication and piety have a strong bone of contention in pride over her accomplishments, particularly in an organization where women aren't held equally esteemed among the ranks. I think that's what makes Sister Greta's own hubris so fascinating and damning by turns for me.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"Holy Father, thanks be to You for the strength to do Your work tonight. I am but a humble servant tending to Your flock and doing what I can to bring glory to Your name. My life is in Your hands to guide and shape as necessary to fulfill Your plan for me. In Your son's name, amen."

Crossing herself, Greta remains on her knees for several moments more, just reveling in the relief of another successful rite performed. The longer she stays there, the more she realizes just how precarious the situation was tonight. The ways she could have done things differently begin to fill her mind, replacing the relief and pride of a job well done.

It's always the same. Any shred of pride in what she's accomplished is immediately squashed by self-recriminations of her inadequacies. That only pushes her toward more prayers and entreaties to Holy Father for strength and forgiveness.

"Forgive me, Holy Father, for I am so very weak. I cannot find the correct balance between pride and humility, always erring to the side of pride. I know I must work on this, but I would appreciate any guidance You see fit to bestow upon me. In Jesus' name, amen."

But she never seems to get an answer that she can utilize in her struggles. And so she spends more time on her knees in contemplation.


End file.
